


Catch and Release

by lastontheboat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat/pseuds/lastontheboat
Summary: Auror Potter goes undercover to catch a black market brewer, but nothing goes quite the way he planned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 192





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Fans November 2020 drabble challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Potion  
> Word count: 394

Harry's palms were sweating. He surreptitiously wiped them on his nondescript trousers, and grimaced at the feel of the rough material. He enjoyed the thrill of going undercover as an Auror, glamoured up, but he couldn't stand the outfits they made him wear. 

He rang the bell and waited. This was a private residence, nothing remarkable about it, but also the result of three months of work to track down a black market brewer. Weeks of chasing down hints and rumours, and finally the sting. 

Harry heard footsteps, then the sound of several locks being undone before the door opened. A man stood there, a bit taller than Harry, looking down at him disdainfully. 

“Yes?” 

“Polly sent me,” Harry said. It was the code-phrase. 

The man beckoned him inside. “Are you alone?” he asked. 

“As instructed.” Harry resisted the urge to touch his wand holster as they descended into the basement. 

“I’ll need payment up front,” the man warned. “50 galleons.” He strode over to the brewing equipment as they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Hands in the air!” Harry shouted, drawing his wand. “You’re under arrest!” The steaming cauldrons were the final piece of evidence that he needed. 

The man paused as he grasped a flask. “Oh good lord,” he said, unexpectedly sounding exasperated. “You’re an Auror?” 

“I’ve been tracking your little operation for months,” Harry said triumphantly. “Ah, ah, ah!” he warned as the man started to turn around to face him. “Put that flask down and get those hands up.” 

The man replaced the flask gingerly. “Of all the… I know this is going to sound-” he began, then seemed to reconsider. “Christ. Just cast a _finite_ on me, will you?” 

Harry gaped. “What?” 

“You’ve stumbled into an MLE operation,” he said dismissively. “I’m trying to make contact with an international potion smuggling ring.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Nevertheless, Harry’s wand dipped a tiny bit. 

“Just get rid of my glamour,” the man sighed. “This is tedious.” 

Harry tentatively cast a _finite_ , and watched as the man’s features shifted into- 

“ _Draco_?” 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “I can already tell this is going to be good,” he muttered. 

Wordlessly, Harry cast a _finite_ on himself and watched recognition dawn in his husband’s face. 

“Well,” Draco eventually said once he finished laughing. “I don’t suppose anybody’s looking good coming out of this one.” 


End file.
